Orrgo (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Zrrgo (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 25'0" | Weight = 5061 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualSkinColour2 = (originally GreyCategory:Grey Skin) | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils, four digits on each hand and three digits on each foot, no visible neck | Citizenship = Mentelleronite | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Mentelleronite | PlaceOfBirth = Mentelleronite | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 90 | HistoryText = Two billion miles from Earth the imperialistic race, the Mentelleronites, discussed their plan to conquer the planet Earth. Immediately, one of the Mentelleronites volunteered to be the planet's invader. This was Orrgo. He believed his race to be so superior to the humans that he could accomplish the feat single-handedly. Teleporting himself across the galaxy, Orrgo materialized in a circus in an American town and told the people present to bow to him as he had come to conquer the Earth. The police and military were called out to oppose Orrgo, but no one proved capable of withstanding his awesome power. After hypnotizing all of the world's population, Orrgo decided to sleep near the circus where he had originally materialized. Jo-Jo the circus gorilla became infuriated that his hypnotized master had not moved to feed him. Breaking out of his cage, Jo-Jo found a sleeping Orrgo and sensed that he was responsible for his hunger. The mighty ape then struck down Orrgo, supposedly killing him and saving the world. The others on Orrgo's world sensed that their brother had been defeated and thus decided not to try to invade Earth again, as they must be more powerful than originally thought. Later Orrgo was used as a pawn by the Headmen, M.O.D.O.K., and AIM. They had acquired the God From Beyond statue, an ancient artifact which they used to control Orrgo. They used him in their schemes of world domination, coming into conflict with the Defenders. He was eventually defeated when the Defenders got the idol from the Headmen. At some point, it appears that Orrgo was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., as he was among the Howling Commandos who launched an attack on Merlin's forces. Orrgo later joined another incarnation of the Howling Commandos led by Dum-Dum Dugan. Due to Orrgo's enormous size, he is not a field member of the team but was used as technical support and communications. He enjoys chaotic events. Despite the very nature of many of his teammates, Orrgo did not believe in the supernatural. While investigating the secret projects of Area 13, Orrgo was discovered by Paul Kraye and sent to Pleasant Hill to be turned into a dog. | Powers = Orrgo's race seemingly has the power to mentally alter reality. Orrgo has demonstrated this ability in many ways including: teleporting himself two billion miles across space in less than a minute, learning other languages by draining information from the minds of others, blowing hard enough to knock a grown man off of his feet, levitating cars, people and even an entire city into the air, he was able to animate inanimate objects such as trees in order to create a personal army for himself, he proved able to reconfigure things at the subatomic level, a power which he used to melt tanks and guns and to turn aircraft into giant birds. He was also able to encase the city of Washington D.C. in ice and was able to hypnotize the entire human race, causing them to bow to his will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Orrgo was still vulnerable to physical attacks while he was asleep. | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation under his own power | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Orrgo at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Giant Monsters Category:Telepaths Category:Hypnosis